flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hellerick
Brockhaus and Efron Encyclopedic Dictionary That is quite some interesting addition I dare say! I don't have that much time at hand at the moment so I identified what I thought I could do by heart, so I can't at the moment guarantee the factual accuracy of all additions I made. --Karsten vK (talk) 19:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Alianza Popular Revolucionaria Americana Hello Hellerick, I like it that you wrote an article about the Alianza Popular Revolucionaria Americana, but since it contains no references I had to mark it with the accuracy template. Could you provide some references? (after you've done that; feel free to remove that template yourself) --Karsten vK (talk) 11:12, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Design:VexiWiki proposals Would you like to have a go at changing the swirl in the flag on the right to a sky-blue swirl, like your design that you have put on the wiki already? That flag is my personal favourite of the various designs that have been uploaded to the wiki in recent days, so if you could change it a bit to look like the one you designed with the sky-blue swirl, that would be great. I suggest you upload one with a sky-blue swirl instead of the black one, and maybe upload another design if you find other changes you could make? 14:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Uploading images I see you've uploaded a (very nice-looking) flag image. However, for flag images, there is no need to put "Flag of" in the image filename. ;-) 17:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't think there is. But I can do that myself, if you'd like. ;-) 17:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Only an administrator (me and Karsten) can delete images and articles. If you need anything like that, you can contact one of us. ;-) 17:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC) 010101110100111101010111 are_you_a_robot? 23:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :LOL Cool! :-) I've deleted those images for you. ;-) 18:48, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pskovskaya Oblast I've started the Pskovskaya Oblast article, since it was the only one with a red link in that template. ;-) Please look over it? 18:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki:Articles That's a good idea! Thank you. 15:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, Hellerick! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations for designing the new VexiWiki flag! There have been three "yes" votes on the vote page, so your design will become the new logo. Very befitting that the logo has been done like a wiki really; FlagFreak designed the original design, I designed another one based upon his, and you based yours on both mine and FlagFreak's and there we are! The logo! 20:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vector logo Thanks for the thought, but Wikia requires a PNG version. ;-) 23:58, 1 January 2009 (UTC) References It would greatly help organising articles if references were placed next to the statements they cite. ;-) 19:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism On the Northern Mariana Islands article, you copied the first paragraph straight from Wikipedia. Although I appreciate the creation of new articles, please do not plagiarize other websites. ;-) 00:38, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I like your idea of vexillological links. 16:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Browser problems You mentioned this on the test wall. Could you please upload a screenshot of what problems are occurring with your browser? 16:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I get that on my browser, too. Weird. 20:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) FlagBox links I think that would be a bad idea. Neither FOTW nor Wikipedia is perfect. References and external links do the job just fine for now. ;-) 21:39, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Kyrgyzstan Thanks for your edits on the Kyrgyzstan article. I had left it to come back to, but you have done a good job of it already! Thanks! :) I did edit it to remove some of the description (the last few sentences) which were boring (in my opinion). 17:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC) English What do you mean when you say my english is strange? What is strange? If you're interested, one thing I have noticed you doing is writing sentences like the following: On June 17, 1918, the All-Russian Central Executive Committee adopted new flag for the RSFSR, designed by Sergey Vailyevich Chekhonin. This is fine as a sentence, except that you have put "adopted new flag", it should be "adopted a'' new flag". You cannot say "adopted new flag"! I have corrected this mistake several times :). BTW you should put "a" when the next word is any word (like new, red, gold) but you should put "''an" when the next word begins with a vowel (the letters a, e, i, o and u). :::I have just looked through your article, and is looks pretty good :) I changed a few little bits, but basically its fine. 19:54, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Uganda Please do not plagiarize Wikipedia articles. ;-) 22:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) File deletion Done! ;-) 15:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Recursion category That is an excellent category idea! Thank you very much. 04:37, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Featured article Your views would be appreciated at VexiWiki:DoF/Featured article/January 2009. This is to decide which article is going to be featured on the main page next. As a regular contributor, you should vote too! 20:44, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Oblasts and cities and krays−oh my! I'm sorry about that; I didn't know that the capital cities were the same names. As I revert all those name changes, feel free to award me the Stupid Award. Again, sorry. 15:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Geographical names VexiWiki is not Wikipedia. Wikipedia is Wikipedia. ;-) If you have concerns about the names, please post them on their talk pages. 19:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Russian interface How's it working? ;-) 03:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Clickable maps Do you think I've never been to FOTW? ;-) Let's get the first map problem solved first. 19:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Parentheses Good idea on explaining some things, but whatever you do, don't use parentheses! Please? Thanks. ;-) 15:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Portal icons VexiWiki needs icons for the following possible future portals: * France * Canada * Australia * Japan * Spain Could you please upload them from the source that Karsten linked to? That would be great. Other nations' icons would be nice, too. Please make sure that all the filenames for the icons are consistent with the others: * Image:France-portal.png * Image:Canada-portal.png * Image:Australia-portal.png * Image:Japan-portal.png * Image:Spain-portal.png Thank you for your help! :-D 22:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :They look great. Good work! ;-) And again, thanks! 19:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) De facto? I've replaced the proportions, and with a better reference. Please do not use those Wikipedian terms on VexiWiki, thank you. 15:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. That's a tough one. That looks unknown to me. 16:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Uruguay I just looked at the article you wrote, and it is excellent! Thank you very much. ;-) 18:51, 26 February 2009 (UTC) FA headings You're right, that is a bit confusing. Not a bad idea, Hellerick. ;-) Let's do it! 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Assisting the newbies I don't think the edit you made on Template:Forumheader worked the way it was supposed to. 01:21, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. 01:28, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! Cool, it works good on my browser, too. Good idea. ;-) 01:35, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Africa Day Thank you! They're quite well-done. Great work! 17:42, 7 March 2009 (UTC) RE:YOur message At the moment, I am uploading it here as back up, as my computer is prone to crashing kingcjc 19:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion Great idea! Thanks. ;-) And I will try. 14:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Canadian flag images May I see where you found those historical Canadian flag images, please? 19:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Image descriptions Thanks! Don't worry, I'm working on that already. ;-) When I get it going, it'd be great for you to help out. 23:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) BTW, you can call me "Flag" if you'd like. 23:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ICS templayte Great work, ! That's pretty neat! :-D 15:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) External links Please put your website recommendations on your userpage, or on each article. VexiWiki:External links is a new idea, but let's talk about it first. ;-) 15:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm very sorry; I made a mistake. I've undeleted the edits and moved the page to User:Hellerick/External links. I'm so embarrassed. Again, sorry. :-| 15:34, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Austrian flags Thank you for starting the Austrian articles! 18:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Category talk:Disputed territories Hi, Hellerick, did you see my compromise suggestion at Category talk:Disputed territories? FlagFreak likes it, so it would be great if we could have your views on it. Thanks, --Bethel23 (talk) 13:00, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ...привет... (that must be hello) hello my russian friends, sorry but i not good in languajes without latin alphabet (chinese, russian, japanase are martians to me...but russian girls are nice;)), if im in althistory of course some day i must fall in vexi. I support flag for "things" like "Southrn cone", "central america" "earth" and others weird place in this wikia, maybe we must to build a new category, but they should be in someplace arround. And Siberia 1983 how is going?--Fero 15:01, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thank U for Provinces of Argentina about her name i was say that was a base, not a finished work, and we can "MovePage", we can correct evry wrong page name after wrote--Fero 14:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) 'V'FDC It's a design classification system, similar to a biological one. It's a work in progress. I'm not suggesting it to be adopted yet, but when it's complete, I'd love to get your opinion on it. But for now, please just let me take care of it. ;-) 18:54, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Flages wiki Do you want to join it? http://flages.wikia.com I created it. its also about flags sea 16:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucratship/adminship Hi Hellerick. I know I haven't been active here in a very long time, but Wikia reminded me that VexiWiki is still around. You may have noticed that I just gave you the user rights of bureaucratship and adminship here. Since you've been around quite a while, and are still fairly active here, it seems like you'd be a good choice as one of those managing the wiki. Better you than an inactive person like me. I probably should have asked you first, but I realized that too late, and I can't really undo this myself. Sorry about not asking you, if you didn't want that; I could talk to Wikia staff for you if you'd rather not be a bureaucrat or admin. Otherwise, I hope these tools can help you further help and contribute to VexiWiki. Let me know if you have any thoughts, comments, or questions. I hope you're doing well! :) Do svidaniya! 05:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about all that Hey, Hellerick. Sorry about renaming things like 'Krao,' but they were accidents, and I couldn't undo them. I actually am a respectable editor, and I am the admin here, where I have built up a 110-page wiki that had no theme and no content to a flourishing 800-page wiki with an active and fully devoted staff. I did a lot of work on the TES as well, and have made 4000+ edits there. I was also an admin on the TES Mods wiki, although I was demodded due to lack of activity. I love flags, always have, and I am only here to help out. I will be sure to check next time I rename a page :). Sincerely, 13:29, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Hello, I will first introduce myself, I am Tbrays30, I proudly serve as Administrator on the PAW Patrol Wikia and the Bakyardigans Wikia, I want to note that in the blog post relating to the adoption I was not trying to take the wikia from you or any other user here, I want to move this wikia forward, I have a passion for flags and a heavy knowledge in WikiMedia and templates, I can show you a demonstration of the format I have with your permission, please know that I really do want the best for this wikia, and I feel I have what it takes to serve as Administrator, if I cannot be promoted I understand, but know that with your permission we could do a lot for this wikia, Thanks, --Tbrays30 (talk) 13:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hello Thank you so much for this promotion, you don't know how much it means, I hope to show you my format idea, I have made a page demonstrating my format idea (link here: Test Format), and we can both see what we think of it, of course it will be deleted once you see it, I hope you like it! again, thank you! (Tbrays30 (talk) 03:15, April 13, 2016 (UTC))